Field
The described technology generally relates to audio amplification and ear protection devices.
Description of the Related Technology
Audio amplification and ear protection devices can be used for a variety of purposes. For example, an audio headset can assist in hearing by amplifying sound from a single audio source, thereby allowing the user to listen to the audio source at a desired volume level. Headsets can also be used to protect a user's ears from damage in loud environments.